


When It All Goes Wrong

by flickawhip



Series: Billie Kay Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Billie ruins your relationship...





	When It All Goes Wrong

\- “Did you think of me when you were having sex with her?”  
\- You know you have to be yelling  
\- You’ve pushed Billie’s hand off you four times now  
\- “DID YOU?”  
\- She’s silent  
\- You sigh  
\- Make for the locker room  
\- Slam the door behind you  
\- Wishing you were brave enough to lock the door  
\- She follows  
\- You’ve already sunk down the wall  
\- Hiding in the corner  
\- “Pey...”  
\- “PEY ISN’T YOUR GIRLFRIEND...”  
\- You explode  
\- You’ve been hiding how you feel all day  
\- “Next you’ll tell me you’ve been fucking half the locker room...”  
\- She’s silent again  
\- Her voice is weak when she finally speaks again  
\- “I’m sorry...”  
\- “So am I...”  
\- You pull the ring off your finger  
\- Her ring  
\- “I’m done. I’m not staying with someone who can cheat like that...”  
\- “But you said...”  
\- “Polyamory relies on honesty and trust... neither of which you showed me...”  
\- You rise  
\- Move to your bag  
\- Pack your kit as you change  
\- She’s staring at you  
\- You don’t look back  
\- Zip the bag  
\- Make to leave  
\- “Don’t try to find me... just leave me alone...”


End file.
